


Of Human Connection (Podfic)

by Dark_Dreymer



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Community: amplificathon, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Dreymer/pseuds/Dark_Dreymer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts as an experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Human Connection (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Human Connection](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/190726) by cerebel. 



**Length:** 9:45

**Music:** Battlestar Galactica Soundtrack - One Year Later

**Download:** [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/352016061015.zip)


End file.
